


Reunion Or Copulation

by StrawberryChardonnay



Series: ff7 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doggy Style, Just Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryChardonnay/pseuds/StrawberryChardonnay
Summary: 卡达裘、亚祖、罗兹混乱3p，重口慎入。
Relationships: Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: ff7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873354
Kudos: 1





	Reunion Or Copulation

卡达裘、亚祖、罗兹，在诞生的那一刻便知道自己是萨菲罗斯的思念体。他们没有过去，没有回忆，脱离于这个世界。而将他们和这个世界维系的，是要完成Reunion的强烈信念。  
Reunion、Reunion、Reunion。  
为了Reunion，为了母亲，就算是死也没有关系。——但是怎么也找不到母亲，哪里也找不到母亲！到底是谁把母亲藏起来了？为什么不让他和母亲结合？这个该死的世界……这个该死的世界就应该全部毁灭掉！  
银发少年长长的刘海遮住大半张脸，隐隐露出的双眼瞳孔竖起，闪烁着暴戾。他纤长的身体被黑色皮衣紧紧包裹着，勾勒出线条流畅的肌肉和纤细的腰肢。  
卡达裘焦躁地来回踱着步，倏地转过身，眼眶里不知何时噙满了泪水，神情看起来脆弱得不堪一击，仿佛刚才露出令人毛骨悚然表情的人并不是他：“好寂寞……好寂寞啊，亚祖。”  
被称作亚祖的少年与卡达裘有着一头相同颜色的长发，完全露出了与卡达裘相似的眉眼，精致的五官宛若上帝精心雕刻的雕像流落人间，有种雄雌莫辨的美。  
亚祖饶有趣味地哼了一声，望向一旁体格魁梧、五官凌厉却在听到卡达裘所说的话后颇有所感、泣不成声的大背头，说道：“这次带罗兹一起玩吧。”  
卡达裘不悦地哼了哼，缓缓拉开亚祖胸前的拉链，笑着说：“不过在那之前，先让他在旁边学一学吧。”  
黑色的皮质手套抚过少年白皙的皮肤，黑白对比带来强烈的视觉冲击。上面缀着两抹淡淡的粉色，像是开在雪地里的两朵梅花。卡达裘碧猫似的碧眼竖了竖瞳孔，脸上的笑容愈发愉悦，他附身含住亚祖的乳首，用力地扯咬着，像是并不能理解母亲哺乳痛苦、饿了不到半小时就用力吮吸乳头的婴儿。  
亚祖微微扬起下巴，看起来一尘不染的圣洁的银发就这样随意地铺在肮脏的泥地上，发出不知是愉悦还是痛苦的哼叫声。  
一旁的罗兹很是迷茫，不知道为什么亚祖说要一起玩，却突然躺在地上被卡达裘欺负。更奇怪的是，看着这幅场景，他的下面突然慢慢立了起来，硬得发疼，他又不知所措地哭了起来。  
“怎么了？罗兹。”卡达裘突然被罗兹的哭声打断，不耐烦地问道。  
“我、我的下面很奇怪……”  
亚祖微微侧过脸，脖颈的线条优美流畅，他微笑说：“啊……摸摸它，罗兹，这会让你很舒服的。”  
卡达裘闻言嘲弄地大笑起来，随即又收起笑容，捏住亚祖的下巴，强迫他转过来看着自己，凶狠地低语道：“不许分心，亚祖。”  
“不许把我弄疼。”  
“好啦好啦。”卡达裘撒娇似地用脸蹭了蹭亚祖的胸口，手指却已在亚祖下面的那个小穴搅动，“哇……今天湿得很快嘛，肏起来一定很舒服。”  
罗兹照亚祖所说的话掏出了下面那根东西，颜色和寻常不一样，更深更红，也变得更硬更长，他用手试着撸动一下便舒服地呻吟出声。这是他从没体会过的感觉。  
卡达裘偏头看见罗兹那根巨物，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，也掏出了自己的阴茎，在亚祖的穴口蹭了蹭便挺了进去，在进去的那一瞬间睁大了眼睛，发出了畅快的笑声：“啊……好爽啊，亚祖，好爽！”  
被湿热的小穴完全包裹住的感觉太舒服了，阴茎被吃得紧紧的，每个细胞都在叫嚣着Reunion。卡达裘兴奋得起了鸡皮疙瘩，架起亚祖的腿，用力地抽插，完全忘记刚刚许下的承诺。  
“啊……お母さん！快看，我正在Reunion呢……好棒啊！哈哈哈哈……”  
卡达裘乱叫着，肏得很深，亚祖被肏得又痛又爽，眼睛上蒙了一层薄薄的雾，蹙起眉头：“呜……轻一点，啊——卡达裘，太用力了……”  
罗兹看着这一幕，阴茎更硬了，用力地上下套弄却总觉得缺了些什么，怎么也抒发不了自己的欲望，只好直勾勾地盯着那两人交合的地方，幻想着自己的阴茎也插在里面。  
卡达裘一边肏着亚祖，一边却时不时地观察着罗兹，突然想到了一个绝妙的主意，向他招了招手：“罗兹，把你的鸡巴放到亚祖的嘴里爽爽吧。”  
罗兹愣了一下，看见卡达裘肯定的眼神，便走了过去，慢慢将阴茎塞进亚祖那看起来可以说是小巧的嘴。亚祖还是第一次吞这么大的东西，刚开始放进去呛了呛，不太熟练地用舌头绞弄。罗兹舒服得不自觉地动了动，毕竟还是处男，很快便射了出来，爆了亚祖一口精液，正好亚祖被插得高潮了，一时顾不上，猝不及防地吃了下去。  
与此同时，卡达裘也兴奋得高潮了，将亚祖的小穴填得满满的，拔出来射了亚祖一身。  
“好累啊~”卡达裘一屁股坐在地上，扯开衣服露出白皙的胸膛，大张开腿用双手抓住，露出粉嫩的后穴，“来操我吧，亚祖。”还不忘安排好罗兹，“罗兹，你在旁边用手松一松小穴吧，亚祖一定等不及要操你了。当然，如果你想操我的话也可以哦……”  
亚祖喘了喘坐了起来，面色潮红却眼神阴冷，他爬向卡达裘，白色的浊液顺着大腿根流下来。他跪在卡达裘面前，掏出阴茎，没有给他润滑，摁住卡达裘的腰狠狠地操干了起来。  
这只能说是一场单纯的野兽般的交媾，但卡达裘跪伏着像是任由处置的样子，显然很享受被这样粗暴对待，翻着白眼浪叫了起来：“啊……用力，对就是这样……啊！！亚祖！好厉害……”  
亚祖边操边用力扇卡达裘的脸，扇得他白皙的脸变得通红，随后拖起他的腿将他翻了个身，强迫他像狗一样跪趴着，踩着他的背操他。  
卡达裘就这样高潮了好几次，每次都被操射，射得泥地上积成了一大滩白色的液体，他的屁股还积极地迎合着摇晃。亚祖便用力抽着他的屁股，打得卡达裘的屁股又红又肿。然而卡达裘似乎更爽了，爽得边抽搐边喷尿。  
亚祖觉得腻烦了，就一脚将卡达裘踹趴下，拿出魔石召唤了个魔兽，不再管他。卡达裘还沉浸在高潮中，无知觉地趴在地上，嘴角留着涎水，屁股还高高地撅着，一抖一抖的。  
亚祖扯下衣服上的带子，迈着优雅的步伐走向罗兹，黑色的紧身衣大敞着，露出比例堪称完美的裸体，上面了布满深浅不一的吻痕——或者说是咬痕——和白色的精痕，一向整洁的长发被泥土染上黑色，有种凌乱的美。若是有人在这时误入林中，恐怕要以为他是刚从母体逃出的暗精灵。  
罗兹还在研究卡达裘所说的松松小穴是什么意思，可是他的穴太小太紧，罗兹怎么抠也弄不明白，偶尔会抠到敏感点，弄了一手的水，但大部分时间都掌握不到要领，他一气之下便干脆把整个拳头塞进去，但这并没能疏解他后穴的瘙痒感，不一会儿就委屈得泪眼汪汪了，干脆不玩了。  
“很好玩吧，罗兹？”  
看见亚祖过来，他呆呆地咽了咽口水，随即带着哭腔对亚祖说：“不好玩，我不玩了……”  
“这可不行，难道你不想Reunion吗？你这样怎么能见母亲呢？”亚祖居高临下地看了他一会儿，又蹲下来，用蛊惑般的语气对他说，“来，让我来教你吧。”  
“不……”罗兹犹豫了一会儿，但还是摇了摇头，便想要起身逃跑。  
亚祖眯起眼睛，飞快掏出一把银色的枪，射在罗兹耳边，并趁罗兹震惊之时跃起将他压制在地上，枪口指着他的腹部。  
美丽纤细少年位于强悍魁梧的青年之上，有种微妙的错位感。  
亚祖不紧不慢地隔着衣服抚摸着罗兹的厚实的胸肌，脸上流露出陶醉的神情，接着用枪刃划开他的皮衣，脱下手套，揉捏那手感颇好的双乳。罗兹刚开始颤抖是因为害怕，后面转变为害羞。  
亚祖含住其中一粒挺立的乳头，用舌尖在上面轻轻打转，偶尔吮吸发出啧啧的声音。罗兹瞬间忘了亚祖刚刚胁迫他的事实，忘情地轻喘着，阴茎又缓缓起立，抵住亚祖光滑的小腹来回磨蹭。  
一根皮带忽地抽上去，在罗兹的胸上留下一道红痕，亚祖冷冷地呵斥道：“不许乱动。”  
被打过的地方火辣辣地疼，罗兹的眼睛里又蓄满了泪水，不敢吭声，只好忍耐着。  
亚祖又很细致地舔吻啃咬罗兹身上的每一寸地方，像是要将他拆食入腹，可又不进入他，罗兹每次着急得哼哼起来或者有所动作，就会被亚祖用皮带抽一顿，打得他身上满是红痕。  
一路下来，罗兹已经完全放弃抵抗，亚祖的腹部沾满了罗兹的精液。亚祖将枪放在一边，仍带着黑手套的左手捏着罗兹的下巴摩挲着他的唇，右手将纤长好看的手指伸入他的后穴。  
后穴紧紧地吸附着他的手指，渴求似地收缩着。亚祖略阖着眼，吻上了罗兹，又加了一根手指，缓慢地抽插着。罗兹并不会接吻，笨拙地回应着，喘不过气来。  
两人的唇瓣分开，口水未断，连出一条亮晶晶的线。亚祖脸颊微微泛红，低声说道：“用鼻子呼吸。”然后阖上眼又吻了上去，上瘾一般地吮吸着，手无意识地抚摸着罗兹的头发。  
罗兹忽然轻轻地震了一下，皱起了眉，亚祖张开眼，两双相似的眼睛对视，情绪截然不同——一个是猎人，一个则是猎物。亚祖又瞬间停止了接吻这件乐事，开始了新的玩法。  
他的手摸过罗兹的喉结，顺着小腹摸上罗兹的阴茎，不怎么上心地把玩着。另一只手仍在缓慢地抽插着，在罗兹敏感的那一点周围徘徊，带给罗兹若有若无的快感，像在高空中忽起忽落。终于，罗兹苦恼地哀求地看着他：“好难受啊……亚祖。”  
“我知道。”亚祖微微一笑，猛地一插，罗兹的腰高高抬起落下，然而到这还没结束，亚祖精准而快速地抽插着那一点，罗兹受不了地尖叫了几声后嚎啕大哭，腿不停地摇晃着，臀瓣的肌肉收缩着，用力地吃着手指，阴茎前端不断地冒出透明的液体。  
“不要……呜呜呜，亚祖……不要……”  
亚祖用手堵住马眼，却又坏心地旋转着按摩那个敏感点，快感源源不断地涌来却无处发泄，罗兹抓住亚祖的手试图阻止他继续，但亚祖视若无睹，仍在用力抽插，交合处被手掌打得啪啪响。而这样的姿势，显得像是一种鼓励。  
罗兹身体痉挛着，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，大腿的肌肉紧绷着，已经没有力气再应付一波未平一波又起的高潮。亚祖松开拇指，一股精液迫不及待地喷射在罗兹身上，射得他满身都是。  
罗兹张大嘴，爽得发不出声音了，亚祖摁着他的胸站了起来，将精液射入他张开的口中。


End file.
